


Post 'The Incident'

by xamuletx



Series: The Iron Bar [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xamuletx/pseuds/xamuletx
Summary: Sebastian-13 has been stuck to Areli's side since 'The Incident'. He's worried that something has changed with the reclusive Warlock but are his fears unfounded? Or is he right to be worried?





	Post 'The Incident'

**Author's Note:**

> wooooo it's been a long time since i've played destiny and and even longer time since i wrote some destiny fanfic but now i'm doing both again lmao
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Something had changed with Areli. Well, sort of. It wasn’t something that was really noticeable, to be honest but ever since  _ The Incident _ , as Seb now coined it, there was… a difference in the Warlock’s demeanor. Sebastian’s pretty sure he’s the only one that has noticed so far but that might just because he’s glued himself to Areli’s side so nothing like  _ The Incident _ ever happens again.

It was scary seeing his best friend like that and so he has watched over his friend, protecting him; from what, Sebastian doesn't know yet.

Areli had always been shy but now he was more outgoing, striking up conversations with Guardians in a way that he hadn’t before and performing his songs on the regular. It probably sounded strange that the Exo Hunter was concerned about this but for him, it was like a whole new Areli.  _ Maybe I’m just seeing things that I hadn’t noticed before _ , Sebastian had said to himself many-a-time over the weeks but it still seemed… strange. 

There was also another thing though, something Seb had been extremely hesitant to talk to Areli about. Which, in itself was unbelievable because the Warlock had always exuded the type of calmness and sincerity that made him the most approachable person to talk to. Until recently.

The thing was that… there was an anger there now, only visible as brief flashes but filled with a barely restrained rage and it all seemed to be directed at himself, as if the Awoken had done something that he couldn’t forgive himself for. It was putting Sebastian on edge. But the Exo didn’t know what to say or how to say it without coming off as confrontational so he’d just let it lie in hopes of it going away. Which is probably how they ended up in this situation.

\---

Sebastian looked up from his datapad at the sound of raised voices. At first, he was just going to roll his optics and carry on looking through Banshee’s new gun catalogue but then he saw the cloak of Daniel.

Daniel was a Hunter whom people either loathed or worshipped, there was no in between, certainly, there was no friendships to be had there. He was talented, there was no denying it but he was an absolute asshole, excuse the profanity. There was just something about the guy that had the Exo’s jaws locking in place in an imitation of teeth grinding together. Maybe it was the egotistical bragging or the face that just needed to be punched, either way it irritated nearly everyone.

Daniel stood next to Areli, who'd went to sort some armour in his Vault while Sebastian had gone to check out the newest gun models and, with Areli’s change in disposition, the pair being together set alarm bells off in the Exo’s processor; because for all Areli's friendly demeanour, the Awoken unrelentingly abhorred Daniel with an unerring passion that put even Cain’s Flameforger's anger to shame. Normally, the Warlock could at least be civil with him or just ignore the Hunter altogether but something was telling Seb that that might not be the case today. 

He quickly put the datapad down, apologising swiftly to the Gunsmith before rushing towards the Vault pillars to get in between the pair.

Apparently he wasn't quick enough because in a flash, Areli had struck and Daniel’s head was flying back with the impact. The Hunter stumbled, holding his jaw but he was smirking and quickly found his footing.

It appeared, though, that Daniel hadn't actually encountered a truly angry Areli.

The Hunter threw a punch back, or at least tried to, but Areli caught it and then used the leverage to twist the Hunter's arm behind his back. The Warlock seemed to be exhibiting a lot more restraint than what Sebastian initially thought he would so the Exo slowed his jog to a simple speed-walk, assuming that his friend had this under control and that they could go do some patrols after, to get away from the irritating Hunter.

But then Daniel, the  _ actual _ idiot, decided to open that stupid mouth of his. 

“Heard you passed out at Aleta's bar. How humiliating, right? I remember you used to hate showing any kind of weakness, even in front of friends. We were friends, remember Areli? Once upon a time, we were the dynamic duo, we could've done anything.”

That was another thing. Areli and Daniel had  _ history _ . They'd been rezzed almost at the same time and in the same area, something nearly unheard of, making it seem like it was destiny for them to be friends. And Daniel was right, the Warlock and Hunter had worked flawlessly together, once upon a time. They'd had each other's backs, having had an understanding of the other in a way that seemed to have transgressed the centuries they'd spent dead. It was the kind of friendship Sebastian wished he'd had in the early days.

But then the pair had come back from a Strike, minus the female Titan that had went with them and ever since they'd fought like the gods of a religion long dead. Seb didn't know the exact details, no one but the Vanguard and the pair did. 

Suddenly Daniel snarled. “And then you went and got Stephanie killed because you're selfish!” 

The venom in the Hunter's words had Areli loosening his hold in surprise, allowing the human to spring away. Getting over the shock quickly, the Awoken scowled, “I saved your life,  _ connard _ .”

The switch in language had Sebastian moving between the two instantly, Areli had only ever used French when referring to enemies in the Wilds.

“Hey! We're not doing this today, especially not on the Tower plaza, we have the Crucible for a reason.” The Exo said, turning his head to look between the two. 

“Puh-lease,” Daniel drawled, cocking a hip arrogantly, “Areli couldn't do anything even if he wanted to,  _ il est une petite salope. _ ”

Ok so apparently he knew French as well, which actually made a lot of sense but by now, a small crowd had begun to gather. Well, sort of. Guardians were continuing their business but their heads were tilted towards the confrontation, some even out-right watching. It had been getting quiet lately so he couldn't really blame them for wanting in on the latest drama. Seb moved toward Areli, to push him back, in an attempt to de-escalate the situation but the Warlock didn’t seem to be having any of it.

“Essayez-moi branleur.” The Awoken spat back at the Hunter as he pushed back against the Exo, trying to get to the other Hunter. 

“Oh, joli garçon wants to fight does he?” And in an instant the two were brawling, Areli having quite literally  _ blinked  _ out of Sebastian’s arms to tackle the opposite Hunter to take them both to the ground. 

For a moment, the Exo honestly didn't know what to do as he watched them get at each other. They both weren't wearing helmets so biting probably wasn't out of the picture but at least they hadn't started to do that yet. Then, as if to prove Seb wrong, a howl of pain came from the Awoken as he shook his hand from Daniel's mouth. 

The Guardians in the Plaza had now gathered around chanting “Fight! Fight! Fight!” although Sebastian was pretty sure that the pair weren't actually paying attention. 

It was then that the Exo realised that he should probably be stepping in to break up the fight but just as he was about to it appeared that someone had already beat him to it and- oh Traveler’s Light- it was Aleta which meant that this was about to be solved in an instant or the situation was about to get a lot worse, the difference between the two being a very, very small and blurred line. 

Sebastian watched in slight awe as Aleta, with a wicked grin on her face, picked up the two fighting Guardians by the scruff of their necks and pretty much flung them off the Tower. 

The Plaza was shocked into silence, people's hands still loosely raised in the air as their chant abruptly stopped. Aleta took the opportunity to shoo everyone away with a forceful, “Nothing to see here, folks.” That combined with the cold stare of the veteran had everyone sharply turning away and back to whatever they'd been doing beforehand. 

Sebastian tentatively approached the female, a little weary of being thrown off the Tower as well. She didn't say anything until Areli and Daniel had been deposited back in front of her, quite unceremoniously, by their Ghosts, landing hard on their rumps. 

“Ahh! Ghost? What was that f-” Daniel started but was quickly interrupted by an angry Aleta.

“What the fuck was that you two? Do you have any idea how much you just embarrassed yourselves?” She turned to the Warlock, who at least had the decency to look ashamed, “I expected better from you, Areli.” 

Daniel, having stood up and dusted himself off, looked like he was just about to challenge Aleta, chest puffing out comically as he gathered his breath but a scathing glance from the veteran had the guy, quite literally, deflating.

“And you!” Aleta hissed, “You're giving Hunters bad rep. so you'd better pack it in before I'm forced to do something I haven't done in a long, long time.” She stepped forward menacingly and whispered something in his ear. Whatever she said had Daniel turning a ghostly white and scampering off, metaphorical tail between his legs. 

In the meantime, Seb had helped Areli to his feet and the pair were awkwardly standing around waiting for some sort of dismissal from Aleta. If there even was one. 

But she did give them one, a brisk, “Go back to your apartments while I get this explained to the Vanguard.” And then she was stalking off, a stiffness to her shoulders that Sebastian hadn't seen in awhile. 

They'd come up to Areli's place first and just as the Exo was about to turn away, his hand was being grabbed and a plea of “Stay?” had come from the Awoken's lips. 

He'd never been any good at denying his best friend. 

The Warlock's apartment is a sight to behold, Seb sees something new every time he visits and the amount of things scattered around could put a Hunter to shame. The walls are covered in banners and mounted weapons, held up by a suspension system that Areli designed and created himself. There were bookshelves filled with old tomes, datapads and other bits and bobs. It was an ordered chaos that suited Areli but Sebastian’s favourite thing about the whole place was the colourful origami cranes that were dotted around. There was just something about them that had the Exo’s throat lights brightening in joy. 

When the Hunter finally stopped looking around, he turned to the Warlock to discover that he’d dematerialised his robes to assess and prod at bruises from the fight, that even now, were slowly disappearing with the Traveler's Light. 

Sebastian took a moment to simply appreciate Areli. Now that he wasn't bundled up in his armour, it was easy to see why people practically threw themselves at the Warlock's feet, even though the Awoken barely noticed them. 

Areli truly looked like he'd been sculpted by the Traveler itself. The muscles in his back rolled deliciously beneath pale purple skin, the shimmering just adding to the beauty. Suddenly, Seb was overcome with how little he could really offer his lover and he finally gave into the urge to mold himself against the Awoken's back, metal cheek pressed against a shoulder blade and arms tightly winding themselves around a firm torso. 

“Don't do that again.” He said, although the words were slightly muffled by Areli's back. In response the Warlock laced his fingers with the Exo’s with a silent promise not to. 

They'd done well, the Hunter thought, keeping their relationship from the rest of their fireteam and friends. It wasn't that the pair were scared to announce it but they wanted to enjoy this secret intimate love of each other to themselves for a while longer. 

Areli turned slowly to face the Hunter so that he could cup Sebastian’s head and leave a sweet, chaste kiss on metal lips. The Exo accepted the kiss and then ducked his head back to nuzzel at the column of neck. The pair just stood there for a moment, basking in each other's presence before Seb asked the question, “Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?” 

The Awoken stiffened almost imperceptibly but soon relaxed, giving a kiss to Sebastian’s forehead. “I will but I can't, not yet.” 

The Exo nodded in understanding and hugged the Warlock a little tighter before pulling away a little and looking up, “How about we do something else then?” A sly tilt to his head. 

Areli smirked in kind and swept Sebastian off his feet before heading towards the bedroom, saying, “I thought you'd never ask.” 

  
  



End file.
